


Other Senses

by KittyleFay



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threegulls is Canon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: Nathan reflects on what he likes the most about sex with Duke and Audrey, though he can no longer feel either of them.





	Other Senses

“I want to ask you something.”

As Audrey lies peacefully between them and they both tuck her in for the night, Nathan raises an eyebrow when Duke says this. He’s grown used to both of his lovers’ habits since they became official as a triad, especially their post-coital habits. Audrey, for example, will fall into a blissful coma after making love while Duke will actually shut up for once. Tonight he is not as silent. 

“How do you manage?” Duke asks.

Nathan’s brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

“This,” Duke gestures to all three of them, naked and entwined. “You can’t feel either of us anymore, so how do you manage?”

Nathan can only smile because, as simple as the question seems, the answer is much more complicated. It’s true that he can’t feel either of his lovers anymore; not since Audrey and Mara were separated. He doesn’t feel the warmth of their skin, he doesn’t feel Audrey’s soft lips or Duke’s clever hands, and he doesn’t even feel himself when he’s hard and wanting. Even his climax renders him numb.

But he can see, he can hear, he can smell, and he can taste.

Nathan likes to watch. He likes watching his lovers in general but it’s the little details about them that drive him crazy. He likes to study the fine points of Duke’s tattoos and trace constellations out of Audrey’s freckles. He likes how Duke’s cheeks hollow around his cock when he's sucking him off and how Audrey’s breasts rise and fall when she rides him. He likes the way Duke’s eyes go dark when he’s aroused and the way Audrey’s light up after she comes. 

Nathan likes to listen. He likes the sounds of his lovers’ voices and thinks he could listen to them forever. He likes the softness of Duke’s voice and the harshness of Audrey’s. He likes the way they whisper so softly in his ear of all the filthy things they love to do to him and manage to make even the filthiest things sound like poetry. He likes to hear the way Duke’s breath quickens when he’s being fucked and the way Audrey’s cries could shatter glass when she’s being eaten out. 

Nathan likes to smell. He likes his lovers’ natural body scents the most. He likes how Duke’s cologne mingles with Audrey’s perfume when they're together, but he likes it the most when they’re excited. He likes to go down on both of them so that he can savor the sweet aroma their arousal. He likes the way Duke still smells of Audrey long after they make love. He likes that he can still catch the scent of sweat, sex, and sea mist in the room even when they’ve fallen asleep together. 

Nathan likes to taste. He likes how his lovers both taste different when he kisses them. He likes how Duke’s tongue tastes of green tea and Audrey’s of black coffee. He likes the way their naked skin always leaves a certain tang on his tongue that drives him wild. He likes to take turns going down on both of them so that he can compare and contrast the sharp saltiness of Duke’s pre-come with the honeyed lubricant of Audrey’s cunt. He likes to taste them both at once after they’ve come. 

But what Nathan likes the most is not seeing them, hearing them, smelling them, tasting them, or even fucking them. What he loves above all things is that they’re able to make him feel. He can laugh as well as cry, love as well as hate, and celebrate as well as suffer. Although he may never know their touch again, he at least feels _something_. 

He can’t quite explain what he likes about all of it and he isn’t entirely sure how to answer the question in the way that he wants to. He simply shrugs, smiles, and says: “I have other senses.”

 


End file.
